dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Tainted Mountain Temple
Description :See also: Dragon's Dogma World and Lore The Tainted Mountain Temple is located in the high mountains dividing east Gransys from west. It is accessed from The Greatwall castle via a low level passage, and leads to a former Kindgdom in the mountains. The temple leads to the Arisen's showdown with the Dragon in both Savan's story and in present times. Historic description At the time of Savan, as retold in the quest The End at the Beginning the temple was inhabited by monsters including Goblins, Hobgoblins, Snow Harpies and a Chimera. During this time the King's (or Duke's) army assaulted the temple in an attempt to attack and defeat the Dragon, but where beated back, with great loss. Items Crates and chests yield healing items, there is also liquid Vim on the top of one of the pillars in the largest of the rooms. Present (current) description By the time of the present Arisen the temple is inhabited by Hellhounds, Geo Saurians, Succubi and the like, including a Gorechimera. Items Lava Flower, Liquid Vim and other concoctions are to be found in the temple. Chests The temple contains a number of chests, which often yield high level items. *First chest (Turn around as soon as you enter the area; Dead end Area) May contain one of : Argence , Cleric's Incense ,Decoction of Bandlily ,Steel Sabatons, Meloirean Greaves *Second chest (open area with Geo-Saurians and the Dragon's perching rock, near a ledge to the northeast) : Feral Cape, Gryphic Cloak, Royal Mantle, or Dignified Cape *Third chest (same area, in plain sight along the path: Meloirean Armguard, Harspud Sauce, Steel Nut Salve, Balmy Incense, Alchemickal Bangles, or Steel Gauntlets *Fourth chest (riftstone room) : Gimble Gyre, Iron Bandings, or Orilux Shield. *Room with four pillars and stairs: **Fifth chest: near the cliff, the chest is behind some fallen pillars: Golden Belt. **Sixth chest: on the balcony accessed from the stairs, jump on the eastern wall near the, a chest is behind: Lancer's Sword **Seventh chest: across north of the sixth chest on a high ledge. The chest can be reached by run jumps across the pillars, or with levitate, double jumps: Lamellar Jacket, Archer's Culottes, or Sultry Pareo **Eight chest - along the side of the wall on the balcony towards the four central pillars: Assassin's Armguards, Black Leather Gloves, or Darkened Gloves. *In the Temple Antechamber (the large open room with a broken bridge and stairs) **Ninth Chest on the entrance balcony: Foreign Medicament, Tagilus's Miracle, Royal Cuisses, Veteran's Arc, Purple Longkilt. **In the lower or ground level of the room there are four chests: ***Eleventh Chest : Argence, Algid Bloom, Divine Surcoat, Cardinal Surcoat, Salomet's Secret, or Crimson Robe. ***Twelth Chest : Archwizard's Helm, Autumn Hood, Laurel Circlet, Peppermint Seed, Pleached Limbs, Balmy Incense, or Interventive. ***Thirteenth Chest : Font of Constitution, Light-Cure, Jewel of Silence, Steel Cuirass, Meloirean Plate, Royal Surcoat, or Ardent Will. ***Fourteenth Chest : containing healing items or Liquid Vim. *En route to the grand hall a fifteen chest containing healing items. *Grand Hall , three chests: **Sixteenth : Salubrious Brew, Rousing Incense, Warlock's Incense, Sultry Cowl, or [Headgear. **Seventeenth : Giant Coin Pouch, Harspud Sauce, Galvanic Razors, Dark Over-Knee Boots, Superior Cuisses, or Leather Ocreae. **Eighteenth: Steel Sallet, Meloirean Helm, or Almace. There is also a gather point behind a pillar in the northeast of the room near which yields a Tattered Mantle. Post-Game After the battle with the dragon the route out of the temple has been blocked by a structural collapse and the open area formerly traversed by the high level bridge is no longer accessible. In the room nearest to the blockage are two more chests which contain good quality equipment: *One contains either a Dragon Knight's Cloak, Saving Grace, Threaded Cudgel, Chilling Razors, Solar Providence, Cyclops Sigil, Crossed Cinquedea, or Unfettered Claw. *The other contains either a Dragon Knight's Helm, Stalwart Bow, Dragon's Den, Flame Skirt, Dragon Band, Herald's Helix, Angel's Sanctum, or Noble Limbs. Notes *It has been speculated that the Dragonforged was once a citizen or ruler of the great civilization upon the mountain ranges surrounding The Tainted Mountain, now abandoned, crumbling, and fallen into ruin. It is theorised that he was chosen to become Arisen, and when he failed to slay The Dragon, he fled into hiding with his pawn and his kingdom laid to waste. *The area is only available during the prologue quest The End at the Beginning, during The Final Battle in the main game and throughout the Post-Game. Gallery TAINTED MOUNTAIN TEMPLE-1.png|TAINTED MOUNTAIN TEMPLE MAP-1 TAINTED MOUNTAIN TEMPLE-2.png|TAINTED MOUNTAIN TEMPLE MAP-2 taintedmountain.png| Shows clear similarity between the Tainted Mountain and a real life, Petra City, ruins in Jordan.